Lessons Learned
by mnlghtmaiden
Summary: OneShot. Demyx learns the hard way that you shouldn't push yourself too far.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Now that that's out of the way…this is semi-based on the day I just went through. I know, I know…but I just couldn't help myself. Plus, it's an easy way to get it out of my system, ne?

Morning

sneeze

He couldn't be sick. Simply couldn't. Nobody's couldn't get sick, so he couldn't be in any sense of the word. But, it sure felt like he was. His head felt like it was going to blow up, his throat was so sore he couldn't speak if he wanted to.

But no siree, Demyx was not sick.

Which is what he told himself, even as he sat across from the toilet, for fear he would cough so hard that he'd be sick. Which, if he didn't, surely blood would be coming up soon- his throat certainly felt raw enough that it was a possibility.

coughcoughsneezecough

"Demyx, are you okay in there? I can hear you all the way down the hall, that sounds," a portal appeared in front of him, "horrible. Wow, you look like hell."

Demyx gave Axel a withering glare. He didn't want anyone to see him looking like this, most of all Axel- more than likely, now everyone would know how he looked. Great.

"You could have knocked."

"You wouldn't have answered."

"I would have at least tried."

"Maybe I should do your assignment today. You look like you can't even-"

"I'm fine. I'm not ill."

Later That Day

He'd gotten the stone, yes, but Demyx had not, however, counted on the huge three-headed dog that was currently chasing after him. He fled down the corriders, trying to remember which way he'd come through- damn this maze that was the underworld.

Not really noticing who it was, he fled past three people. Odd-looking as they were, they still deserved some warning as to what was ahead of them.

"RUN!"

They looked confused, for the split second he saw their faces. Hell, they probably laughed, seeing a Nobody running from something. But, at the moment, Demyx could care less what they thought of him. What he'd been told to do was done, his mission finished. Screw the dog- Xenmas had said nothing of killing him. Otherwise, he would've attempted that…key word, being attempted. That was one HUGE dog. Or, dogs. Depending on a person's point of view, he guessed.

But, mission done, he opened a portal back to Castle Oblivion, and went the throne room to hand over the stone.

Xenmas took it, and also looked over Demyx, taking in his appearance. He was paler than usual, and seemed…off, to say the least.

"Are you okay, number nine?"

"I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking me that? Does something look wrong with me?"

"You just seem…different. But, if you say that you're fine, than I'll take your word on it."

"Good."

Afternoon

He only wanted to relax the night away, not really sleep. But after yet another coughing fit, he found himself lying on his side, and soon enough, asleep.

Well, that is, until he was awakened by yelling and shaking.

"He just won't wake up," Axel yelled, shaking him.

Roxas was there too, apparently, "well, shaking him won't help anything, it'll just make him sore."

"Well, there's not much else I could think of-"

"I'm awake," Demyx muttered, "wide awake, thanks to you guys."

Axel scoffed. "Do you even realize, you were asleep three days!"

Demyx blinked, seemingly confused. Not quite realizing everything they were saying.

"Demyx," Roxas asked, "are you sure you're alright? Sleeping three days isn't exactly normal, for anybody…hell, it isn't even normal for Axel…"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Well, yeah, actually…"

"I'm fine, better than fine, actually…maybe better than usual…"

"So," stated Axel, "maybe you'll get a mission accomplished?"

"Hey, I got that stone Xenmas wanted so much."

Roxas frowned.

"Did you realize that the Keybearer was right in front of you when you were running away from Cerberus?"

"Oops. No, I didn't know that-"

"And that you easily could have gotten rid of him there?"

"Yet again-"

To Sum It All Up

"You look much better, Number Nine."

Xenmas was fiddling around with the golden stone that Demyx had retrieved…well, four days ago. Unfortunately for Demyx, it had been mentioned by at least one person…who had tossed it to someone else…and so on…that he'd been ill for four days. Eventually, word had hit Xenmas himself. Which was why Demyx stood where he was.

"I feel better, now."

"That is not the point. If you had mentioned it ahead of time, we wouldn't have been one member short for four days. Axel could have easily gotten this for me, and you could have stayed here and got better."

"Yes, I'll remember that from now on. I think I've learned a little from all this, at least-"

"And that would be?"

"To just accept illness and pain, and not fight them off- that that just makes things far worse."

"Good, you may leave."

Demyx bumped into Axel on his way out, and gave him a glare.

"You didn't need to mention that I was asleep so long, or sick…or anything about that time…"

"Why do you think it was me? When would I ever do a thing like that to you?"

"Anytime. And you don't need to lie on that one, I know the truth."

"Well, maybe I said something, but Roxas did to…and then it spread off around the entire place…and I think you know the result by now."

"Yeah, thanks very much."

"Oh well. Lesson learned."


End file.
